Rotary connectors are utilized for the selective coupling of fluid flow paths between a rotary pipe member and a stationary pipe members. A rotary connector functions to isolate two separate flow paths such as, for example, one flow path being between two pipes of a coaxial stem assembly with a second flow path defined through the middle of the coaxial stem assembly. Rotary connectors also function to translate rotational movement of a connected rotary pipe into a stationary piping system which may include an inlet and outlet port. Rotary connectors also act as bearings or pillow block supports that carry the load of the weight of the connected rotary pipe, since the connected rotary pipe truncates at the rotary connector. Typically, a rotary connector includes a housing to which stationary piping is attached and in which a coaxial stem is allowed to rotate.
Installation and maintenance problems involved with rotary connectors include the replacement of sealing devices and bearings disposed between the rotary coaxial stem assembly and nonrotating housing. Heretofore, it has been required that the stationary inlet and outlet piping be removed from the main housing and/or main housing removed from a base plate in order to perform maintenance on or replacement of sealing devices and bearings. Additionally, such maintenance has required that the coaxial stem assembly be disconnected from the connected rotary piping. This disconnect requirement has resulted in the use of various types of split sealing devices and packing material. These types of connections result in excess and undesirable leakage of the fluid flowing within the rotary connector. Maintenance problems are further complicated if the rotary connector is required to be disassembled from the rotary piping and stationary piping in that upon reinstallation, the entire system must be realigned on its base plate.
A need has thus risen for a rotary connector having improved maintenance and one which provides for a more efficient replacement of component parts in which the coaxial stem and associated sealing devices can be maintained or repaired through replacement of components without the requirement of removal of the rotary connector from stationary piping or the supporting base plate. Additionally, a need has risen for improved coupling devices between the coaxial stem assembly and the connected rotary piping to eliminate the need for complicated maintenance of split sealing devices and the need for packing thereby substantially minimizing external leakage of fluid from the rotary connector.